Scared: edit
by Valkyrie.pleasant.12.09
Summary: Skulduggery can tell when something is wrong with his partner. But this is too far. (Edit version)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction and ghastly and kenspeckle are alive, Valkyrie isn't darquess, and tanith is remnant free. Valkyrie is going out with Fletcher, but not everyone is happy. Enjoy❤**

Skulduggery could tell that something was wrong with Val. About two weeks ago she became jumpy, shrinking away whenever someone went up to her, and shivering when anyone walked past her. She hadn't spoke to him for a couple of days, and he had a feeling it was something to do with her, Skulduggery hated to say it, BOYFRIEND Fletcher Renn. He had been acting differently, and more serious since they began their relationship. He hated to admit it, but he was jealous of Fletch. He loved Val as more than a friend, and knew she could do better than the small minded idiot. He hoped, no, prayed that she was okay.

-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\-

"Val" Fletch whispered menacingly,"are you going to cooperate or will I have to do something drastic?" Valkyrie was hiding under the table, realising that Fletcher was going to hurt her. Her heart was pounding so loud and fast in her chest, he could probably hear it already. She desperately looked around for a "What are you doing, you bitch?" Fletcher said his voice so calm, it was deadly. He teleported away. Valkyrie breathed in relief, and took a grab at her phone. As she picked it up she slid back under the table and began to call Skulduggerys number. Fletcher came back with a baseball bat. He walked up to the glass table Valkyrie was under. He smiled to himself. She didn't see him behind her. Before she could turn around, he smashed the table with the bat, sending shards of glass into her back, neck, and head. Her phone slid across the floor. Fletcher picked the phone up and hurled it across the room. Then he got a knife and stabbed Valkyries unconscious form with a knife he found in the kitchen. As she woke up, the pain from where he stabbed her grabbed her back into the darkness. "You bitch", Fletcher said angrily, "You are going to pay. Did you really think I didn't notice? The picture of him on your table? " Fletcher walked up to Val and looked at her. He was drowning in his own anger, and he wanted to take it out on her. As he held up the baseball bat, she stirred. He brought down the bat on her stomach, hard, and she screamed in pain. Then, she didn't move other that the shaky movement of her stomach moving up and down. He found his knife and sliced down her legs and stomach. He stared and he felt disgusted. Not with himself, but with her. She spent so much time with that, that monster! She had a picture of him on her bedside table. Skulduggery Pleasant, Lord Vile! He shook his head and whispered in the half dead girls ear "sleep tight." Then he left.

-/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\-

As Skulduggery went up to Taniths, he suddenly got a feeling that Val wasn't okay. But he thought he was being stupid. After all, he was a skeleton. Tanith opened the door and pulled him inside.

"Something's wrong with Val." Tanith said, anger and sadness clear in her voice. "She won't talk to me and whenever I give her a hug or say hi, she jumps! We are sisters, but now she acts like she's afraid of me. I think it's something to do with Fletcher."

Skulduggery grabbed his Revolver and his hat, but stopped when his phone rang. "It's Val." he said relieved. As he answered, he laughed and said " Tanith, she called me without knowing, do you think she's prank calling me?". He kept quiet till he heard a voice. "You bitch," Fletcher voice said. Tanith gasped. "Did you really think that I didn't notice the picture of him on your table?"his voice shouted again. Then there was a scream, Valkyries scream, and a crash. Skulduggery stood ran to his Bentley, and Tanith followed.


	2. Chapter 2

GENERAL POV

They raced to Vals, and just as they got there, they saw Fletcher lying on the floor, seemingly unconscious. They both breathed out, as that should mean that Val go to him. They were both relieved, but still went inside.

As they walked in, Tanith screamed and began crying. Then Skulduggery realised that she was leaning over a hardly breathing body. It was Val. He picked her up and they ran. They got into the Bentley and raced to the sanctuary.

"KENSPECKLE!"

KENSPECKLE POV

I was bored out of my mind, when I heard two broken voices call me loudly, desperately almost.

But as I turned around I choked on my tea and dropped my cup. I saw Valkyrie lying in Skulduggerys arms. Her body was ripped to shreds. I grabbed Skulduggery and Tanith and pulled them into i lab. Then i shoved them out so i could get to work.

Skulduggery Pov

I left Tanith crying in the waiting room, and went to call ghastly, because Val was basically his daughter. He would find out anyway. "Ghastly?", I whispered down the phone," there's been a problem. Involving Val and, HIM" Ghastlys voice was very low and menacing when he replied, "what happened and who did it?". I told him the story and he raced to the sanctuary.

GHASTLY POV

I raced to Kenspeckles, hoping that Val would be okay. I got in there and saw Tanith and Skul sitting there, sobbing. They described what had happened again. By the end I had tears rolling down my face.

But then, Kenspeckle came out and told us she might only have a couple of days to live. But then he added, but she's a fighter, she'll get through this. We hugged him and went to see Val. Me and Skul said that Tanith should spend time with her sister. So me and Skul went and spoke, but he couldn't speak. Neither of us could. We just sat and hugged each other as the tears rolled down.

TANITH POV

They left me to talk to Val for a bit, I sobbed over her bed, looking at the bloody skin around her, and the cuts all over her. 'Why?' was the only thing I thought. Just then, Kenspeckle came in after running some tests and found out that she would love, but would be in a coma for about 3 months. He left as I sobbed and called the others

SKULDUGGERYS POV

As soon as we got Taniths call, we raced there still crying...


End file.
